Sonic: Moulin Rouge!
by SecondxToxNone96
Summary: A story about Truth, Beauty, Freedom and Love.it's a crossover of my favorite musical and my favorite video game. features characters from the comic. rated M for sexual situations. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ **Hey everyone! So I'm watching one of my favorite movies of all time (Moulin Rouge!), and I get an idea. What if I made a crossover fanfic of Sonic and Moulin Rouge? Well we're about to find out. Here is the cast list (I based them mainly on their comic book and video game personality, and from other peoples opinions as well as my own)**

**Christian- Sonic**

**Satine- Sally**

**The Duke- Antoine**

**Toulouse- Tails**

**Harold Zidler- Vector**

**The narcoleptic Argentinian- Knuckles**

**Nini- Amy (yes, I said Amy, deal with it)**

**Warner- Shadow**

**This is just the main cast, I will put in other mobians as I see fit (the nameless people, like the stage hands during the play). I will be putting the entire songs in it, so you might want to look up the songs on youtube. Anything sung will be in bold. **

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog nor do I own Moulin Rouge! I wish did, but I don't. I also don't own the songs: The sound of music, Lady Marmalade/Because we can, Diamonds are a girls best friend, Your song, One day I'll fly away, Elephant love medley, Come what may, and El tango de Roxanne.**

* * *

><p><p>

Paris, France; 1900

It was raining, hard. The streets of Paris were flooded with water. We zoom in on a giant windmill that was rotting from the inside out. Across the street is an apartment, in the apartment is a blue hedgehog, Sonic. His eyes were bloodshot and he had not shaven or bathed in weeks. He sat in front of his typewriter and looked out at the windmill, beyond that structure was a building.

He began to type on his typewriter. Tears flowing freely down his face with every word he typed.

_The greatest you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. The Moulin Rouge; A nightclub, dance hall and bordello. Ruled over by Vector Zidler._

Sonic wiped the dried tears from his face.

_A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where old and rich played the young and beautiful. The most beautiful of all these was the girl I loved. Sally. She was the star of the Moulin Rouge, everyone called her The Sparkling Diamond._

He ceased typing and looked once again at the building. He remembered the events that had occurred there, and the one whom he had loved so much, now all in the past.

The tears began to come back. He tried to be strong, he tried to forget, but it was too hard and too painful to let go.

_The girl I loved..._

He could no longer hold back the tears.

_...Is dead._

After the tears had passed, Sonic recomposed himself and began to type again. He began to remember before he had ever came here.

"I first came to Paris, one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of Zidler, Sally or the Moulin Rouge."

Paris; 1899

Sonic steps off of a train and begins to look around. He was excited to be in Paris, he couldn't wait to get going from the train station.

_The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution, and I had came all the way from Mobius to join in on it. On the hills near Paris was the village of Montamarte. It was not as my father, Jules, had described it. He said it was "a village of sin" , it was not. It was the center of the bohemian revolution._

Sonic entered a small apartment building in a quiet part of the village. He requested a room and was escorted to one of the apartments there. It was a little small, but do-able. He went to the desk and moved to towards the window so that he could see the beautiful city of Paris. He took his typewriter out of his bagand put it on the desk.

_There were writers, painters_, _musicians... they were known as the children of the revolution. I had come to live a penniless existence and write about truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things: Love. My fathers words entered my head, "always this obsession with love!" he would say constantly._

_There was only one problem, I had never been in love! I began to panic but luckily, an unconscious Argentinian echidna had fallen through my roof. He was quickly joined by a small two tailed fox that was dressed as a nun._

"Terribly sorry about that my friend!" He said, his accent made him pronounce words oddly and funny. "My name is Miles "Tails" Prower. We were just rehearsing a play upstairs."

_A play. It was something very modern called "Spectacular Spectacular". Unfortunately, The Argentinian suffered from something called narcolepsy. Its a disease where you can fall asleep at any given moment without any warning at all._

"It's set in Switzerland!" exclaimed the fox

Just then a three people poked their heads out of the hole where the echidna had fallen through. One of them, the leader, was a reddish fox, just like Tails, but taller. The one to her left was a large purple walrus, and the last was a silver hedgehog.

"How is he?" she asked in a worried tone.

"He's fine Fiona." Tails replied

"Wonderful. Our Argentinian echidna is unconscious. The play will never be ready to present to Zidler tomorrow."

"I still haven't finished writing the music," said the walrus who was kneeling next to her. "Someone else needs to read the part."

"Well where on earth are we going to find someone to play the part of the young, sensitive goat herder?" asked Fiona. All eyes were soon on Sonic.

_Before I knew it, I found myself upstairs, standing in for the unconscious echidna._

The room was almost completely clear out, except for the small stage that was in the corner of the room. Sonic was stand in the back of on the side of a prop mountain, the entire background was made to resemble a mountainous place. Tails was in character singing in a very dreary tone. Sonic found himself very uncomfortable there with the others. The walrus was on the piano and the noise he was making was making the singing even worse.

"The hills animate with euphonious symphonies of descant!" sang the two tailed fox.

"Rotor! Stop that insufferable droning! It's drowning out my words!" Fiona said to the walrus, obviously agitated. "why don't you just play some decorative piano?"

_There seemed to be artistic differences between Fiona's lyrics to Rotor's songs._

"I don't think a nun would sing about a hill."

"How about The hills are vital intoning the descant?"

Soon the room was filled with arguments over the lyrics.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" shout the echidna who woke up from the loudness. Everyone looked at him, then he passed out again and the arguments continued.

Sonic had an idea and tried to speak up. " The are hills are..." the arguments grew louder. "The Hills..."

No one could hear him so at the top of his lungs, Sonic sang the words.

**The hills are alive...with the sound of music!**

The whole room froze, and every one looked at Sonic. They like the lyrics. Suddenly, the echidna woke up once again and walked over to Sonic.

"The hills are live with the sound of music... I love it!"

"The hills are alive with the sound of music..." everyone said, realizing how good it sounded. The only one who didn't seem to like it was Fiona.

The walrus looked at Sonic. "That...that fits perfectly!"

**With songs they have sung, for a thousand years...**

Everyone gasped at how wonderful he sang it and how it worked.

"Incandiferous! Fiona, you and Sonic should write the play together." said Tails.

"Excuse me?" she said, insulted.

_The suggestion that Fiona and I should write the show together was not what Fiona wanted to hear._

"Good bye!" She said angrily as she stormed out and slammed the door.

"Well..." remarked Tails, who was opening a bottle of alcohol, "Here's to your first job in Paris."

"Have you ever written anything like this before?" asked Rotor.

"Uh...No I haven't" Sonic replied

The echidna strutted over to Sonic who was still on the prop a few feet up. "The boy has talent! I like him!"

He outstretched his arms like he was giving a hug, and one of his hand touched Sonic's groin area, causing in to gasp in shock. The echidna saw where his hand was and quickly removed it.

"Nothing Funny, I just like talent." he stated in a low voice.

"With Sonic at our side we can make the play for the bohemian revolution that we've always dreamed of doing." Tails said to Rotor.

"But how are we going to convince Zidler?" asked Rotor.

"Sally."

_Tails had a plan. They would dress me up in their best suit and pass me off as a famous writer. Once Sally had heard my modern poetry she would be astounded and get Zidler make me the writer of Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was that I kept hearing my fathers voice in the back of my head. "You'll end up wasting your days away at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!"_

"I can't write the play for Moulin Rouge!" yelled Sonic as he backed off and headed back to his room. But the others stopped him.

"Why not?" questioned Tails.

"I don't even know if I can write a play like a true bohemian revolutionary."

"Well do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes."

"Freedom?"

"Yes"

"Truth?"

"Why yes of course I do."

"Love?"

Sonic paused for a moment and looked at the group. He pondered that question before answering.

"Love?" he said, "Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendorous thing, love...lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

"You see? You can't fool us, Sonic. You are the true voice of the children of the revolution!" exclaimed Tails. Everyone cheered for Sonic.

"Let's drink to this!" exclaimed the echidna. He started pouring drinks.

_It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Sally, and I was to taste my first drink of...Absinthe._

Sonic and the group drank the alcoholic drink and in moments they were really drunk. They started seeing a rainbow of colors and everything was spinning. They began to sing, dance and laugh allover the place. It was one of the best feelings Sonic had ever experienced.

_We were off to the Moulin Rouge and I was to perform my poetry for Sally._

**A/N So how was that? Please review and tell me what you think. But please don't flame, I'll accept constructive criticism but that's it. If you haven't seen this movie I highly recommend it. It is available instantly on Netflix. I've watched it at least three times in a row for this so far. **

**Also to those who are fans of Betrayed, I will have new chapters up soon. I am kinda having a hard time thinking of the next chapter, but I am working on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since multiple people will be singing, I will put the initials of their names before the start of their lines. (ex. Sonic= S-. Sally= SA. Zidler= VZ. Diamond dogs = DD. And so on.) Once again, look the songs up on youtube. And I don't own anything.**

Sonic and his friends leave for the Moulin Rouge. Once they entered, they were met by hundreds of beautiful girls dancing all around the room. The crowd was as excited as can be. Also on stage was the owner of the Moulin Rouge, dancing with the girls.

_Vector Zidler and his infamous girls. He called them his "diamond dogs"._

While dancing on the stage, the girls and Zidler broke out into song, as a way of getting the crowd excited.

**DD- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!**

**Hey sister. Go sister. Soul sister. Go sister.**

**VZ- If life's an awful bore**

**And living's just a chore **

**What to do 'cause death's not much fun.**

**DD- Gichie, gichie ya ya da da!**

**VZ- I've just the antidote**

**and though I mustn't gloat...**

**at the Moulin Rouge! You'll have fun!**

**So scratch that little niggle**

**give a little wiggle.**

**You know that you can.**

**DD- Creole Lady Marmalade!**

**VZ- Because we can cancan!**

**Don't say you can't can't can't!**

**You know you can cancan!**

**DD & VZ- Don't say you can't because you can!**

**DD- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!**

The crowd is ecstatic over the singing and dancing and they soon join in too.

**C- Here we are now!**

**Entertain us!**

**We feel stupid...**

**and contagious!**

**VZ- Got some dark desire?**

**Love to play with fire?**

**Why not let it rip? **

**Live a little bit!**

**Because you can cancan!**

**Don't say you can't can't can't!**

**Outside it may be raining...**

**but in here it's entertaining!**

**If you love love love to be free free free...**

**then the Moulin Rouge is the place to be!**

**Because we can cancan!**

**Yes we can cancan!**

**C- Here we are Now!**

**Entertain us!**

**DD- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!**

**VZ- Outside things may be tragic...**

**But in here, we feel it's magic! **

**DD- Go sister. Soul sister.**

**Hey sister, go sister.**

**Hey sister, go sister.**

Sonic and his friends are partying and dancing all around the place. Sonic loves the music.

**S- Because it's good for you mind! Yeah!**

The gang gets to a seat and they watch the rest of the performance.

"Mission accomplished." said Tails, "We've successfully evaded Zidler!"

The music suddenly stops and all the lights are turned blue and dimmed. A load of confetti is dropped down onto the crowd. Everyone looks up.

"It's her!" exclaimed Tails, "The sparkling diamond!"

A swing like contraption is slowly lowered down. On the swing is a beautiful chipmunk. She is dressed in a diamond covered dress. Nobody could take their eyes of her, especially two specific people. One was Sonic, the other was a well dressed coyote. Sally began to sing her number.

**SA- The french are glad to die for love.**

**They delight in fighting duels...**

_But someone else was to meet Sally that night._

**SA- But I prefer a man who lives...**

**And gives expensive... jewels.**

_Zidler's investor... The Duke._

**SA- A kiss on the hand may be quite continental...**

**But diamonds are a girls best friend.**

**A kiss may be grand **

**but it won't pay the rental**

**on your humble flat...**

**or help you feed your pussycat.**

Sally was all Sonic could stare at, he felt a strange feeling rush over him. Zidler joined the duke at his table.

**SA- Men grow cold as...**

**Girls grow old.**

**And we all lose our charms in the end.**

**But square cut or pear shaped... **

**These rocks don't lose their shape.**

**Diamonds are a girls best friend!**

"When am I going to meet zee girl?" asked the duke.

**SA- Tiffany's!**

"After her number I have arranged a special meeting" replied Zidler. "Just you and mademoiselle Sally. Totally alone."

**SA- Cartier!**

Unbeknownst to them, Tails also had a meeting planned.

"After a number I have arranged a private meeting." said the fox. "Just you and Sally. Totally alone."

"Alone?" said Sonic and the duke

"Yes..." replied Tails and Zidler, "Totally alone."

**SA- 'cause we are living in a material world...**

**and I am a material girl.**

Sally got off the swing and begins to walk towards the crowd.

"Come and get me boys." she said seductively

The crowd grabs her and she begins to crowd surf to the center stage. Zidler leaves the duke and heads for the same location.

"Excuse me, my dear duke. My part is up."

**SA- Black star!**

**Roscor!**

**Talk to me Vector Zidler! Tell me all about it!**

Sally lands gently on the center stage and is met by Zidler. She slowly struts over to him.

**SA- There may come a time when a **

**Lass needs a lawyer.**

**VZ- But diamonds are a girls best friend!**

**SA- There may come a time when a **

**Hard boiled employer thinks**

**VZ- You're awful nice.**

Sonic continued to stare at the beautiful girl in awe. Tails gets up and begins to leave to table.

"Don't worry Sonic. I'll go forth and tee things up!"

Tails walked and accidentally bumped into the Duke and made him spill his tea all over himself.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Tails said.

On the stage, Sally and Zidler were dancing around. She began to look around at all the well dressed gentlemen in the crowd.

"Is the duke here yet?" she asked Zidler.

"Bean, would I let you down?"

"Where is he?"

Zidler gasps at what he saw. Tails was trying to help clean the duke,waving his hanky at him, making him back farther away from him.

"Well..." asked Sally

"He's the one Tails is shaking a hanky at." he replied.

Sally turns and looks over to them but Tails walked over to Sonic and polity took his hanky from his pocket, shaking it as it came out. Believing Sonic to be the duke, she turned to Zidler.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me have a peek."

Tails walks over to the duke and repeats the process of trying to clean him up again. Eventually he gives up and tosses the hanky at him.

"Oh fine! Go clean yourself up you bourgeois pig!"

He turns to leave and bumps into the dukes bodyguard. A large red and black hedgehog. He took out his gun and pointed it at the fox's chest, causing him to yelp in fear.

"Sorry!" he said, backing off, "Sorry!"

He got past the hedgehog and got back to Sonic. Zidler turns back to Sally and continues to dance.

"That's the one! I hope that demonic little fox doesn't scare him off!"

"Will he invest?" She asked

"After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?"

"What's his type?" the chipmunk asked. "Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?"

"I would have to say smoldering temptress." replied Zidler. "We're all relying on you bean! Remember, a real show, in a real theater, with a real audience...and you'll be..."

"...A real actress..."

Sally soon realized that her part was up again and she started to sing again.

**S- 'cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!**

**Diamonds...are a girls...best...friend!**

Sonic turned and saw Sally's body, which was a few feet away from him. He slowly followed up until he saw her face, which was smiling seductively at him.

"I believe you were expecting me..." She said.

"Y..ye..ye..y..yes..." was all Sonic could say out, still amazed at how attracted he was to her.

"Sorry boys!" yelled Sally to everyone, then pointed at Sonic, "But I'm afraid it's ladies choice!"

Tails pushed him out of his seat and towards Sally, who dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Hit her with her best poem!" yelled the group as they high fived on a job well done.

Sally began to dance with Sonic, who was enjoying it just as much as he was embarrassed. Other people got a partner and joined in. Zidler goes backstage and sees the two dancing, he is greeted by the Rouge's doctor.

"Incredible" said the duck doctor.

"That duke sure can dance!"

Sally got closer to Sonic and danced more erotically around him, making him even more nervous.

"How wonderful of you to take an interest in us." She said in his ear.

"It sounds very exciting! I'd be delighted to be involved. Assuming you like what I do."

"I'm sure that I will..."

"Tails thought that we might be able to um..." he thought for a moment. "Do it in private."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, um...you know a private...uh...poetry reading."

Sally's eyes widened. "Oh... a _poetry _reading. Well I love a little _poetry _after supper."

Sonic and Sally finished their dance and Sally went back to the swing that brought her in. She soon began to finish her song as the swing was lifted higher up to the ceiling.

**SA- Diamonds!**

**Diamonds!**

**Square cut or pear shaped **

**These rocks don't lose their shape**

**Diamonds...**

**Are a girls...**

**best...**

Sally gasped. She couldn't breathe at all, no one saw what was happening. They waited for her to finish, but she couldn't. Zidler felt like something was wrong after a few seconds. She continued to gasp and wheeze, she started to lose consciousness, and lost her balance on the swing then fell.

"NO!" screamed Zidler

She continued to fall, not even Sonic would be able to reach her in time. Zidler waited for the loud "THUMP!", but it didn't come. He looked and saw that one of the performers, Big, was standing right underneath her and caught her. They brought her backstage as Zidler kept the crowd occupied.

"Oh, you frightened her away!" he said sadly, but in a reassuring tone, "But I can see some lonely dancer's out there looking for a partner or two..."

Sally was brought backstage and placed on a couch. Zidler's wife, Vanilla came over to her and tried to revive her with some smelling salts. Sally began to stir once more and she woke up to some frightened faces. One of the dancers, Amy turned to Big.

"I don't think that duke will get his moneys worth tonight!" she said jokingly.

"Don't be so unkind Amy." He replied

Sally sat up and looked to Vanilla, who was trying not to look worried.

"Oh Vanilla, these...these silly costumes..." She said, then began to laugh, which turned to a cough.

Vanilla gave Sally her hanky, and she hacked into it. Vanilla was shocked to discover the blood on the hanky, after Sally gave it back. Sally left to get a new dress on.

After a little while of making sure that crowd didn't panic, Zidler went to check up on Sally. When he saw her, she was in a very suggestive looking dress.

"How do I look?" she asked seductively, "Smoldering temptress?"

"My little strawberry...how can he possibly resist you? Oh, everything is going so well!"

Sonic went to meet Sally, it was in a giant elephant in the front of the Moulin Rouge. He waited patiently, while the duke was searching for Zidler. He had a few questions to ask him before_ his_ meeting with Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge or blah blah blah... you get it. **

Tails and the others went outside to the elephant and saw Sonic up there in the mouth of the elephant. Inside it was a room, with a bed, a sink, a home away from home basically.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Tails, "Straight to the elephant!"

They walked around to the back of the elephant and, using a rope, scaled the structure to see what was going on inside.

Inside, Sonic was waiting patiently, trying to think of a really good poem to impress her. The door opened behind him and Sally walked in, looking stunning. Sonic was at a lose for words.

"This is just a wonderful place for a_ poetry reading_, don't you think so?" The chipmunk asked.

"Uh... yeah...I guess." He mumbled quietly, still nervous as hell.

"So how about a little supper?" She asked, walking over to a basket full of food and drink, "Maybe a little champagne?"

"Actually...I...was hoping we... could...uh...get this over and done with?" Sonic said sheepishly

"Oh." Sally said a little disappointed, then turned to the hedgehog and gave him a dirty look, "Very well then."

Sally walked over to the heart shaped bed and lied down on it. "Then why don't you come over here and get over and done with then, hmm?"

"I'd prefer to do it standing." he said to her.

Sally began to get out of the bed when Sonic stopped her.

"Oh, you don't have to stand." he said to her, confusing her a bit. "It's quite long...and I like for you to be comfortable."

She could not believe he just said that. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. But Sonic wasn't done yet.

"It's...quite modern what I do...and it may feel a bit strange at first. But if you're open than I believe that you will really enjoy it." Sally's jaw almost dropped off it's hinges.

(quick A/N for those who never saw the movie: Sonic is referring to his poetry, Sally is thinking something _completely_ different. Now that that's been said, or...typed, we can continue.)

"I'm...uh...sure that I will." Sally responded.

Tails and the gang were watching the whole thing and began to crack up. Neither Sonic nor Sally heard them. Sonic began to think of a poem.

"The sky..." he started, trying to think of the rest, but was distracted by Sally who was rolling around on the bed, waiting for Sonic. "Uh..."

Sonic turned around again, Sally got up a walked to him.

"Come on think...think!" he said to himself

"Everything okay, baby?" Sally asked seductively, hugging Sonic from behind.

"Uh, yes. It just takes a while for um...inspiration to come."

"Oh! Well, let mummy help you then."

Sally _grabbed_ Sonic, making him gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

"That _inspire_ you?"

Sally threw Sonic on the bed. And approached at a fast pace.

"Let's make love!" she yelled, jumping on top of Sonic.

"M...m..ma..make..l..o..love?"

"You want to don't you?"

"Uh..."

Tails, who was still outside the window, saw everything. And was describing the whole thing to the rest of the gang.

Sally began to grope Sonic everywhere. Sonic was terrified by what she was doing, but for some strange reason, he didn't want to move.

"Oh!" She yelled, "big boy..."

Sonic gasped. Tails was still describing.

"He's got a huge...Talent!" he yelled

"Can't you feel the poetry? I want your poetry now!" Sally yelled at him.

"Alright!" he said, getting back to his feet. "It's a little bit funny. This...feeling inside."

Sally got up and looked at him confused.

"I'm not one of those who can easily...hide. Is this good...is this...what you want?"

"Oh. Poetry, yes this is what I want...naughty words."

Sally began to roll back and forth on the ground, giggling all over the place. Sonic continued his poem.

"Oh, naughty!" Sally yelled

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I would...buy a big house where we both could live."

"Oh it's so _bad_!"

"If I was a sculptor, but then again no.

"You devil!"

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. I know it's not much...but it's the best I can do..."

"Don't...don't stop!"

Sonic decided to take this to the next level.

**My gift is my song...and this one's for you.**

Sally stopped and looked at Sonic in amazement.

**And you can tell everybody...that this is your song.**

**It may be quite simple but...now that it's done.**

**I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words...**

Sally stood up and walked over to Sonic, who was smiling at her.

**How wonderful life is...now you're in the world!**

**I sat on the roof...**

**And I kicked off the moss.**

**Well some of these verses, well they've...**

**they've got me quite cross.**

**But the sun's been kind,**

**while I wrote this song.**

**It's for people like you've that**

**keep it turned on.**

Sally smiled back at Sonic, who was now looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but to look back at him. She felt a strange sensation rush over her.

**So excuse forgetting**

**but these things I do**

**well you see I've forgotten**

**If they're green...or they're blue.**

**And well the thing is**

**what I really mean...**

**yours are the sweetest eyes**

**I've ever seen!**

The two began to dance around the room. They felt as if they were floating in air, both lost deeply in each others eyes. Tails and they gang were still watching, cheering on Sonic as he continued to sing to Sally.

**And you can tell everybody**

**that this is your song.**

**It may be quite simple, but**

**now that it's done...**

Tails and the gang howled at the group.

**I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind**

**that I put down in words...**

**How wonderful life is...now you're in the world!**

Sonic twirled her around, and eventually ended with her in his arms, almost bridal style. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"Looks like we got the job!" exclaimed Tails. The gang was cheering and laughing over the success.

"Oh, I can't believe it." she said softly, "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke."

"Duke?" he said, kinda liking the title.

"Not that the title's important, of course."

Sonic chuckled, "I'm not a duke."

"What?" she asked politely

"I'm a writer." he said lovingly.

Everything stopped. Sally pushed away from Sonic and looked at him confused and disappointed.

"A writer?" she asked, she looked at the window and saw Tails there. "Tails? Oh no, you're not another one of Tail's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished proteges?"

"I guess so, yes"

"Oh, NO! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, looking for Tails, who had receded back to the roof with the rest of the gang.

"I think we may have a small hitch!" he said

Back in the room, Sally was hyperventilating, while Sonic was trying to calm her down and explain.

"Tails told me to-"

"What about the Duke?" Sally opened the door to exit and saw the duke about to enter with Zidler. "The DUKE!" She slammed the door and turned to Sonic, "Hide, out the back, now!"

Sally pushed Sonic to the exit, but the duke and Zidler entered. Sonic dove behind the table that had the food. Sally turned to greet them,

"My dear," started Zidler, "are you decent for the duke?"

"Mmm, I...uh...I was just waiting for...him."

"Good" stated Zidler, who turned to the duke, "my dearest duke allow me to introduce to you Mademoiselle Sally, the star of the Moulin Rouge."

"Charmed, I'm zure" he said as he walked up to her, examining every bit of her.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted then, ta ta." said Zidler as he left.

The duke takes Sally's hand and kisses it. She blushes and Sonic frowns, getting mad.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental..." said the duke as he let go of her hand.

"...but diamonds are a girls best friend." finished Sally.

The duke began to walk over to the table, Sonic and Sally panicked. He reached for a bottle of champagne.

"After tonight's exertions on the stage, you must be in need of some refreshments, my dear."

"NO!" Sally gasped, "I mean...uh...don't you just...love the view from here?"

"Uh..." said the duke, "Charming."

He continued to reach for the bottle, getting closer and closer to Sonic. Sally had to think of something, quick! She start to dance oddly around the room, causing the duke to step back a little.

"Oh! I feel like dancing!" she said, dancing around like a maniac.

The duke gave her an odd look, Sonic was even confused by this.

"I...uh...think you need a drink." The duke said"

"STOP!" Sally yelled, making the duke jump, "It's...a little bit funny."

"What is?"

"This...uh...feeling...inside."

Sally looked to Sonic and he began to mouth the words for her.

"I'm not one of those who...can...easily...hide."

Sonic got up and began to head to the door, but he knocked over a glass, making it shatter. The duke turned and Sally dived at him. She began to softly cry while hugging him around the waist.

"I don't have much money..." She cried, "but boy if I did, I would buy a big house where we both would live."

Sally urged Sonic to leave and he slowly walked towards the door. Sally gave Sonic a little more time by singing to the duke.

**SA- I hope you don't mind, **

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words...**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world.**

"Zat was very beautiful" whispered the duke.

"It's from Spectacular Spectacular, suddenly with you here...I have finally understood the true meaning of those words"

"And what meaning is zat, my dear?"

Sonic opened the door to leave but almost walked into the dukes body guard. He closed the door, causing a loud slam. The duke turned around. Sally cried and jumped onto the bed, sobbing. Sonic dove for cover as the duke turned back to Sally.

"Duke," she cried at him, "don't you toy with my emotions. You must know the effect that you have on me!"

Sally then grabbed the duke and pulled onto the bed with her. She began to moan and groan, so did the duke. Sally then signaled Sonic to go. Sonic was looking at her strange, and jealously.

"Uh...you're right duke. We should wait." said Sally

"Wait...what?" said the duke in a confusing tone as Sally got up and quickly escorted him out the door.

"Let's wait to opening night. Get out." Sally pushed the duke out the door and locked it.

Sonic slowly came out of his hiding place. Sally turned to Sonic, still hyperventilating.

"Do you have any idea," asked Sally, "any idea what would have happened if you were found?"

Sally continued to gasp until she finally collapsed into Sonic's arms. Sonic was frightened, fearing the worst, he began to look around. He began to shake her a little bit to try and wake her up.

"Uh...uh...oh! I'll put you on the bed." Sonic said to her as he softly pace on the bed.

Sonic began to stand up but he accidentally tripped and fell on top of her. Before he could get off of her, the duke opened the door and walked in.

"I forgot my..." said the duke as he noticed Sonic on top of Sally, "...Foul play?"

"oh...duke." said Sally who just regained consciousness.

"It's a little bit funny," said the now agitated duke, "this feeling inside."

"Beautifully spoken. Please allow me to introduce to you the writer."

"The _writer?_"

"Yes. We were just rehearsing."

"You mean to tell that scantily clad in the arms of another guy, inside an _elephant_! And you expect me to believe that you were rehearsing?"

Suddenly, Tails and the group burst in in an attempt to help the two.

"How's the rehearsal going?" asked Tails, "Shall we take it from the top?"

Sally pushed Sonic off of her and walked over to the duke. Sonic tried to stay out of the dukes site.

"When you spoke those words to me, I got so inspired that I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal." said Sally

"If this is a rehearsal then where is Zidler?" asked the duke

Zidler abruptly opened the door and turned to the duke. He looked like he had just ran the marathon.

"My dear duke, I am most terribly sorry!" he apologized

"Vector! Don't worry about a thing, the duke already knows about the_ emergency rehearsal_."

"Emergency?"

"To incorporate the dukes artistic ideas!"

"Oh yes! Fiona will be delighted to..."

"Fiona left." Tails interrupted, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What?" replied Zidler.

"Vector, the cat's out of the bag." said Sally, "The duke's a big fan of our new writer's work, that is why he is so keen to invest."

"Invest?" asked Vector, "Invest! Oh yes well invest. You can't blame me for hiding..."

"Sonic." said Tails.

"...Sonic away!"

"I'm way ahead of you Zidler." replied the duke, "So... what's zee story?"

"Ze...uh...the story?" asked Zidler in a nervous tone.

"Well if I am going to invest I need to know zee story."

"Oh...well...uh...the story's about...Tails?"

"The story is...umm...the story's about..." said Tails, who was as nervous as Zidler was

"It's about love!" Sonic interjected

"_Love_?" asked the duke

"Yes, love. Conquering all obstacles."

"And it's set in Switzerland!" shouted Tails.

"Switzerland?" the duke asked, turning to Zidler.

"Exotic Switzerland!" said Zidler.

Trying to think of something quick, Sonic began to frantically search around for anything. He then noticed a lot of Indian artifacts lying around the room.

"India! It's set in India!" said Sonic, trying to think of a good story, "And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world. But...her country's invaded by an evil maharajah."

The entire group looked on in wonder as he continued to tell the story. The duke looked especially interested in it.

"And to save her kingdom, the courtesan has to seduce the maharajah. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless...uh...penniless guitar player for the maharajah and she falls in love with him! Now he wasn't trying to trick her, but he was dressed as a maharajah because he...was appearing in a play!"

"I will play the penniless tango dancing guitar player!" interrupted the Narcoleptic echidna. "He will sing like an angel...but dance like the devil!"

"Yes...so...what happens next?" asked the duke.

"Well the sitar player and the courtesan must hide their love from the maharajah." continued Sonic.

"The guitar players guitar is magical!" said Rotor the walrus, "It can only tell the truth."

"And I will play the magical guitar!" said tails, who then turned to Sally "You are beautiful." He turned to Zidler, "and you are ugly."

"And he gives zee game away, eh? Questioned the duke.

"Yes!" everyone shouted, making the duke jump.

"Tell him about the cancan!" said Rotor.

"The...tantric cancan..." started Sonic only to be pushed aside by Zidler

"It's an erotic spectacular that captures the thrusting, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole productions embodies duke!"

"And what does that mean?" asked the duke

"The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment."

Zidler walked over to the duke and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It will be..." he started

**VZ- Spectacular spectacular!**

**No words in the vernacular...**

**Can describe this great event.**

**You'll be dumb with wonderment!**

**Returns are fixed at ten percent...**

**You must agree that it's excellent!**

**And on top of your fee!**

Zidler walked away from the duke and towards the others, who joined in with him

**All- You'll be involved artistically!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**Elephants! Bohemians! Indians! And Courtesans!**

**Acrobats! And juggling bears! Exotic girls! Fire eaters!**

**Muscle men. Contortionists. Intrigue, danger, and romance!**

**Electric lights. Machinery. And all the electricity!**

The entire group began to dance around the room. The duke just sat there and watched them all act like a bunch of lunatics.

**All- So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**Spectacular spectacular!**

**No words I the vernacular**

**can describe this great event.**

**You'll be dumb with wonderment!**

**The hills are alive...**

**with the sound of music!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

The duke was still a little confused, "Yes, but what happens in the end?"

Everyone looked at each other. Then in mere seconds, they built a miniature stage using curtains and pillows. Sonic stepped up and cleared his throat, as the curtain opened revealing everyone dressed up.

**S- The courtesan and guitar man**

**are pulled apart by an evil plan.**

**SA- But in the end she hears his song...**

**S- and their love is just too strong.**

The duke sat there still, quietly sing to himself.

**D- It's a little bit funny...**

**this feeling inside.**

The group got back together and began to cancan in front of the duke.

**All- So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

**S- The guitar players secret song**

**helps them flee the evil one!**

**Though the tyrant rants and rails**

**it is all to no avail.**

Vector busted out, wearing a long robe and a turban. "I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape1"

"But Vector!" said Sally, breaking character, "no one could play him like you!"

"No one's going to."

**All- So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry!**

**So delighting...**

"And in the end should someone die?" asked the now excited duke.

Everyone looked at each other, then Sonic finally shrugged.

**All- ** **So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer.**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

Everyone stopped in front of the duke, looking for his approval. The duke put on a very straight face.

"Generally I like it." he said.

Everybody cheered and went to hug him.

_Zidler had an investor, and the bohemians finally had a show._

**A/N See? I told that it was a long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. No flaming please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Here we go. This is my second most favored part of the movie (the elephant love melody), my favorite is yet to come.**

**I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge. **

Tails and his friends had thrown a big party upstairs and everyone went to it. Everyone that is, except Sonic, who was trying to write downstairs in his room.

_As the party raged upstairs, I tried to write. But all I could think about was her. _

**S- How wonderful life is...**

_Was she thinking about me?_

**S- ...now you're in the world**

Sally was sitting in her room, in the elephant, looking at herself in the mirror. All she heard was Sonic's voice in her head. She sat up and walked out to her balcony. From the balcony, you could see directly into Sonic's room. She just stood there and stared at Sonic from across the street.

**SA- I...follow the night**

**Can't stand...the light.**

**When will I begin**

**to live again?**

Sonic could see Sally from across the street. He saw straight into her eyes and he didn't want to stop.

**SA- One day I'll fly away.**

**leave all this to yesterday.**

**What more could your love do for me?**

**When will love be through with me?**

Sally turned away from Sonic and closed her eyes, tears were swelling and she tried to fight them back.

**SA- Why live life from dream to dream?**

**And dread the day**

**when dreaming...ends.**

Sonic stood up and walked out of his room. He had to see her again.

**S- How wonderful life is**

**Now you're in the world!**

Sally turned and saw that Sonic was not in his room anymore. Starting to get sadder, she began to walk up the stair case that connected to the balcony and went to the roof.

**SA- One day I'll fly away!**

**Leave all this to yesterday!**

**Why live life from dream to dream?**

**And dread the day**

**when dreaming...ends.**

**One day...I'll fly away...**

Sally then turned around to the little gazebo that was on the roof. When she got closer she noticed that she wasn't alone. Sonic, who had climbed the elephant similar to how tails did, was sitting in the gazebo. She shriek at him, making him jump and almost fall off the elephant.

"Sorry!" he apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to...I saw...I saw your light on, and...I climbed up the..."

"What?" she asked, still a little shocked.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job."

"Oh. Of...of course. Yes, Tails was right. You are very talented."

Sonic took a couple of steps closer to Sally and away from the edge. Sally took a couple of steps backwards from Sonic. They both looked a little nervous.

"It's going to be a wonderful show." She implied, "Anyway, I...I'd better go because we...uh...we both have a big day tomorrow."

Sally turned to go back down the stairs to her room, much to Sonic's dismay. He did not come here just to be congratulated.

"Wait." he asked politely, "No, please wait."

Sally turned back to face Sonic, seemingly happy that he stopped her.

"Before, when we were..." he started, "...when you t...thou..thought that I was the duke. You said that you l..love me. A...and I wondered if..."

"If it was just an act?" Sally said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes."

"Of course it was." she said smugly.

"Oh." he said solemnly. His heart began to break, and he was fighting to hold back his tears. "Silly of me. T...to think that someone like you could fall in love with me."

He turned to leave and go back to his room.

"Sonic." Sally said, stopping him. "I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make guys like you believe what they want to believe."

"It just...felt real."

"Sonic, I can't fall in love with any one."

"Can't fall in love?" shouted Sonic. "A life without love, that's...that's terrible!"

"No." responded Sally, "Being on the street, that's terrible!"

"No. Love is like oxygen."

"What?"

"Love is a many splendorous thing. Love, lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again, Sonic."

But it was too late. Sonic was already too deep into the conversation to stop. He began to sing to her.

**S- All you need is love...**

"A girl has got to eat." said Sally, trying to back away from Sonic. But couldn't because she would fall off the elephant.

**S- All you need is love...**

"She'll end up on the street!" replied a now very nervous Sally.

**S- All you need is lo-o-ove.**

"Love is just a game." she said then turned to leave, only to meet Sonic's face once again.

**S- I was made for loving you, baby.**

**You were made for loving me.**

**SA- The only way of loving me, baby**

**Is to pay a lovely fee.**

Sally turned around and walked the opposite way, but Sonic zoomed right in front of her again.

**S- Just one night.**

**Give me just one night.**

**SA- There's no way, **

**'cause you can't pay...**

Sally playfully pushed him away, but he rebounded back.

**S- ...In the name of love!**

**One night in the name of love!**

**SA- You crazy fool,**

**I won't give in to you.**

**S- Don't...Leave me this way**

**I can't survive, without your sweet love**

**oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

Sally turned around and looked at the beautiful city of Paris in the distance.

**SA- You think people would have had enough of silly love songs.**

Sonic approached her from behind, putting a hand on her shoulder.

**S- I look around me and I see...**

**It isn't so.**

**SA- Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.**

**S- Well what's wrong with that?**

**I'd like to know.**

He got closer to her. Her lips were mere centimeters away from his. But, realizing this, she broke away from him. Sonic was getting frustrated.

**S- 'cause here I go again!**

Sonic ran out to the front of the elephant and balanced him self oh the railing. Sally gasped and began to yell at him to get down.

**S- Love lifts us up where we belong!**

"Get down! Get down!" screamed a now terrified chipmunk.

**S- Where eagles fly**

**on a mountain high!**

Sally finally pulled him off. She stopped hyperventilating and Sonic was laughing from the rush.

**SA- Love makes us act like we are fools.**

**Throw our lives away**

**for one happy day!**

Sally turned and began to walk downstairs, only to be halted by Sonic once more.

**S- We could be heroes!**

**Just for one day!**

Sally pushed past him and walked down the stairs into her room.

**SA- You,**

**You will be mean.**

**S- No I won't.**

**SA- And I...**

**I'll drink all the time...**

**S- We should be lovers!**

**SA- We can't do that.**

**S- We should be lovers!**

**And that's a fact.**

Sonic walked over to Sally and took both her hands in his. They both looked at each other deeply into their eyes. Through those eyes, Sally saw something, love. The same went for Sonic.

**SA- Though nothing...**

**will keep us together...**

**S- We could steal time**

**just for one day.**

**Both- We could be heroes**

**Forever and ever!**

**We could be heroes**

**Forever and ever!**

**We could be heroes...**

**S- Just because I**

**will always love you!**

**Both- I...Can't help loving you!**

**SA- How wonderful life is...**

**Both- ...now you're in the world.**

Sonic and Sally got closer and closer to each other.

"You're gonna be bad for business." whispered Sally into Sonic's ear, "I can tell."

And finally, their lips meet. The passionate, sensual kiss sent off fireworks in both of their heads. For both of them, life couldn't have gotten any better for them. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched this whole time by a partially drunk Tails. He had tears streaming down his face from the beautiful site that had just unfolded.

**T- How wonderful life is...**

**now you're in...the...world.**

**A/N **

**And there we go. Sorry for the shortness but I felt this to be the best spot to leave off.**

**Please read and review! No flaming please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Okay let's get going. I'm thinking of putting an epilogue at the end so the ending is not going to be completely sad for you readers. Oh no! I just gave a bit of the ending away! Who cares? If you've never seen Moulin Rouge! Then you wouldn't have read this anyway.**

**I don't own anything (except the possible epilogue)**

_How wonderful life was, now Sally was in the world. But in the duke, Zidler had gotten much more than he had bargained for._

The duke and his body guard were sitting in Zidler's office. The duke was grasping his hat in his lap as he talked to him.

"The conversion of the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic amount of money." said the coyote in a calm manner as he softly stroked his hat. "So in return, I will require a contract...zat binds Sally exclusively to me. I will also need zee deeds to zee Moulin Rouge."

"My dear duke..." reasoned Zidler

"Please, don't zink zat I am naïve, Zidler. I shall hold zee deeds to the Moulin Rouge. And if zere are any shenanigans, my body guard, Shadow, will deal with it in zee only language zat you underworld show folk understand."

As the coyote talked, his grasp on his hat got firmer and tighter. Zidler began to notice this.

"It's not zat I am a jealous person. I JUST DON'T LIKE OZER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY ZHINGS!"

The dukes hat was completely and utterly crushed. Zidler was a little shaken from the outburst. The only thing he could do was agree with him.

"I..." Zidler started, "...understand...completely...duke."

Zidler signed the papers and handed them over to the duke. A big smile stretched across his face as he checked over them.

"Good, now zat zat ees taking care of, it seems zat you now have zee means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge into a theater. I shall woo Sally over supper tonight."

Zidler was overjoyed to hear it and quickly told everyone that production would begin immediately.

"We will have created the worlds first..." announced Zidler to the entire ensemble of performers. "... completely modern, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all singing, all dancing, stage spectacular!"

As soon as he finished speaking, a giant wrecking ball came through the wall, covering everyone in dust.

"The show must go on!"

_Yes, the show would go on, but Sally would not attend the supper that night or the following night._

Sonic, Sally and Tails are in Sonic's apartment rehearsing the play.

"You have betrayed me!" yelled Sonic to Sally. "Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to make the guitar player believe she doesn't love him."

Sonic runs up closer to Sally and deepens his voice as he says his next line.

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love! Says the penniless guitar player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever."

Sonic subsequently jumps out a window, causing Sally and Tails to shriek. Only to realize he landed on the railing just outside. He climbed back in and relieved the two.

"Brilliant!" shout Tails

"Oh. But a life without love, that's terrible." said Sally suggestively.

"Yes." replied the blue hedgehog. "But, the guitar players guitar who can only speak the truth says..."

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

Sonic and Sally continue rehearsing while Tails tries to practice his line.

"Tails," said Sonic "the guitar falls from the roof and he says..."

"Yes, I...I know don't tell me... The greatest thing you'll ever...master, no...make...contract..."

Tails was finding it surprisingly difficult to remember. Suddenly, the duke bursts into the room with a picnic basket in one hand, and a blanket in the other.

"Still at it my sweet?" He asked. "how about a picnic?"

"My dear duke, so many lines to learn. We have been trilling them over and over."

_For tries the duke made, it was almost too easy for the young writer and lead actress to think up perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him._

A few days later at a rehearsal in the, still under construction, Moulin Rouge, Sonic noticed Sally and the duke sitting together. He thought of a plan, he walked up to the both of them and turned to face Sally.

"Uh...Mademoiselle Sally, I haven't quit finished writing that new scene. The _will the lovers be meeting at the guitar player's humble abode scene._ And I was wondering if you could work on it with me?"

"B...but, my dear, I have arranged a supper for us at _my_ humble abode." interrupted the duke.

"Oh well, I guess it's not that important then. I guess it can wait until tomorrow, sorry." Sonic turned to leave but Sally grabbed his arm.

"No, it cannot be done before tomorrow. That scene is the most important in the production. We will work on it tonight until I am completely satisfied." said Sally, much to the dukes dismay.

"But...but...but..." said the worried and now heartbroken duke.

"My dear duke!" insisted Sally, "Please excuse me."

Sonic and Sally walked away from the duke. They walked upstairs, making sure no one could see them. Once out of eyesight, the two began to kiss each other passionately. The duke looked around for Zidler, he found him rehearsing his lines.

"Nice job everybody!" he announced, "Tomorrow we begin on act two: _the lover's are discovered!_"

"Zidler!" said the duke as he swiftly approached him.

"My dear duke." said Zidler, excited to see him. "Everything is arranged for that special supper for you and mademoiselle Sally."

"Well you might as well eat it yourself." the duke said, "Her affections are waning. I understand how important her work ees to her. But she ees always at it with that damned writer!"

Sonic and Sally continued to kiss each other, their desire for each other was far from over.

"If she doesn't come to me tonight, I'm going to leave!"

Zidler looked up to the second floor and saw the two up there, he let out a small shriek. The duke turned to where he was looking but Zidler put a hand on his shoulder. He turned him around before he could see anything.

"Uh...I'll insist that she takes the night off."

"Alright, Zidler. Zank you, eight o'clock zen."

The duke turned and left out the door. Zidler began to walk to the second floor to confront them. But Sonic and Sally finished and he had began to take his leave. Lipstick was still all over his muzzle.

"You'll come tonight?" he asked her softly

"Yes. Eight o'clock." she whispered before kissing his ear.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now get going."

Sonic practically skipped his way home, that was how happy he was. Sally smiled and turned, only to be face to face with Zidler.

"Are you mad?" he whispered, "the duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. And you're dallying with the writer!"

"Vector, don't be..."

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!"

Sally took a couple of steps away from Zidler and looked down at the ensemble that was finishing up with their rehearsal. She then turned to her employer.

"It's nothing...just an infatuation." Sally chuckled

"The infatuation will end." He said sternly. "Go to the boy, and tell him it's over. The duke is expecting you at his residence at eight."

Zidler turned and left down the stairs. Sally began to softly cry to herself as she began to walk to Sonic's apartment.

**SA- If I should die**

**this very moment**

**I wouldn't fear**

**for I've never known...**

**Completeness, like being here.**

She started down the stairway, tears were still flowing down her face. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to send Sonic away.

**SA- Wrapped in the warmth of you**

**Loving...**

**every breath of you.**

**Why live life**

**from dream**

**to dream**

**And dread the day...**

Sally stopped and began to wheeze. She couldn't breathe, and after a minute, she collapsed at the base of the stairs. People rushed to her side and they brought her to the doctor.

_How could I know, in those last, fatal days, that a force darker than jealousy...and stronger than love... had begun to take hold of my beloved Sally._

The duke was waiting at his home for Sally, pacing back and forth. Sonic was also doing the same in his apartment.

"Where is she?" they both said to themselves.

Sally was being examined by the doctor. Vanilla was right by her side.

"Do you think she'll be up and about by tonight?" she asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow morning is the earliest." he responded.

Zidler had to think of something quick to keep the duke there.

"She's...confessing!" he said to him

"Confessing?" the duke said, insulted. "what kind of idiot do you take me for Zidler?"

"She suddenly had a terrible desire to confess her sins."

"What?"

"She said that she wanted to be cleansed of her former life." Zidler slowly walked over to the duke as he tried to think of a better lie to tell him. "She looks at this night, as her wedding night!"

"Her wedding night?"

"She says that you make her feel like a..." He leaned up to his ear. "...a virgin."

"A...v..vir...gin?"

"Yes, you know. _Touched... _for the very first time. She say it feels so good..." Zidler voice was filled with lust. "...when you hold her and you touch her."

"Like a virgin?" the duke asked, still wrapping his mind on that word.

"She's made it through the wilderness somehow. She didn't know how lost she was..."

The lights in the room suddenly turned on, and partially blinded the duke. He turned to Zidler.

**VZ- ...until she found you.**

**She was beat, incomplete**

**she had been had, she was sad and blue**

**but you made her feel**

**yes, made her feel...**

**Shiny and new!**

**Like a virgin!**

The duke took a few steps away from Zidler only to be backed into a wall.

**VZ- Touched for the very first time.**

**Like a virgin,**

**when your hearts beat close in time.**

**Gonna give you all her love.**

**Her fear is fading fast!**

**She's saving it all for you!**

**Only love can last!**

Vector ran over to a table and pulled the tablecloth off and wrapped it around him. He looked like the virgin Mary, in crocodile form.

**VZ- She's so fine and she's thine**

**She'll be yours until the end of time.**

**'cause you made her feel**

**yes you made her feel**

**like she has nothing to hide!**

Zidler began to laugh like a little girl around him. The duke was starting to get a little freaked out.

**VZ- Like a virgin**

**Touched for the very first time!**

The dukes waiters and staff appeared around him and lifted him off the ground, causing him to scream. They threw him on his bed and meet Zidler, still wrapped in his cloth.

**VZ- Like a virgin!**

**Touched for the very first time!**

**Like a virgin!**

**When your hearts beat close in time.**

**Like a virgin!**

**Feels so good inside**

**When you hold her**

**and you touch her!**

The staff began to spin the bed around in around in a big circle. This was making the duke very dizzy from this.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still waiting in his room. The candles were almost completely melted. And Sally was still being examined by the doctor. She looked terrible, her fur was messed up and her make up was smeared from her sweat.

The duke sat up and looked at Zidler with a smile on his face. Now Zidler was getting a little scared.

**D- She's so fine**

**and she's mine.**

**Makes me strong**

**Yes, she makes me bold.**

**Now, her love zhawed out,**

**Yes, her love zhawed out.**

**What was scared and cold.**

Zidler got up and began walking away from the duke. The duke followed, he was chasing him intensively. Zidler let out a scream.

**VZ- Like a virgin!**

**D- Touched for the very first time**

**VZ- Like a virgin!**

**D- When your hearts beat both in time**

**Like a virgin!**

**Feels so good inside...**

Zidler was eventually corned by the duke and fell down. Now at the mercy of the duke, he began to scream in fear.

**D- When you hold her **

**and you touch her**

**When you hold her**

**and you touch her.**

The duke helped Zidler up off the ground he took off the cloth.

**Both- (harmonized) Like a virgin!**

_Vector Zidler's brilliant lies had once again averted disaster. But no lie, however brilliant, could save Sally from what had happened._

Zidler had left the duke's house and went to see the doctor. When he arrived, Sally was passed out, and Vanilla was sobbing quietly. The doctor had a grim look on his face.

"Monsieur Zidler, Mademoiselle Sally is dying." he said solemnly, "She has tuberculosis."

Zidler let a few tears fall from his face. "My little chipmunk is dying?" Zidler turned to his wife and they hugged each other, crying into each others shoulders.

"She must never know, Vanilla. The show must go on."

**A/N **

**Okay that's it for now. Please review, I would really appreciate it. No flaming please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**I thought that I should put this up since Hurricane Irene is going to pretty much prevent me from doing anything else.**

**I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge**

Sonic sat in front of his typewriter, trying to write for the play. Sally sat on his bed and stared at him, lovingly. Sonic, however, was not in a very good mood at the moment.

_All night the penniless guitar player had waited, and now for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy._

"wh..where were you last night?" Sonic asked Sally, who was coughing.

Sally stared at his emerald colored eyes, "I told you, was sick."

Sonic got up and sat on the bed next to her. "You don't have to lie to me." he said lovingly.

"We have to end it. Everyone knows. Vector knows"

Sonic felt a deep pain in his chest as the tears came. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked at the city.

"Sooner or later the duke will find out too. It needs to end, Sonic." Sally continued. Every word that she was saying was secretly killing her. "On opening night, I have to sleep with the duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad."

Sonic stood up and walked over to her, she got a little scared. His face had a mixture of anger and sadness in it.

"Sonic..." she whispered.

"Then I'll write a song." he said "and we'll put it in the play, and no matter how bad things get, or whatever may come... we'll know that we still love each other. I won't get jealous, I won't."

"It doesn't work that way, Sonic. We need to end it." Sally walked away from him.

Sonic just looked at her like she had just ripped his heart out. Sally was too ashamed to even look at him. Sonic began to walk up to her slowly, and hugged her around the waist.

**S- Never knew,**

**I could feel like this.**

**Like I've never seen the sky...**

**before.**

Sally began to cry a little as Sonic continued to sing for her. Sonic had no intention of losing her to the duke.

**S- Want to vanish**

**inside your kiss**

Sonic and Sally are at another rehearsal. The duke and Zidler have close watch on the two of them.

"Now this new scene is where the guitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan." Sonic said to the cast. "So no matter how bad things are, they remember that they love each other. Uh.. we can take it from your line Sally."

Sally and the narcoleptic echidna began to recite their lines. But half way through it, he dropped to the floor unconscious.

**S- Seasons may change,**

**Winter to spring...**

"Honestly amigo," said Zidler to the unconscious echidna, "this is impossible!"

**S- But I love you**

**until the end of time.**

**Come what may.**

**Come what may!**

**I will love you**

**until my dying day!**

Sonic and Sally are now on a picnic, and the duke is with them. He is trying to catch a frog that is hopping all over the place.

**Both (S&SA)- Suddenly the world**

**seems such a perfect place.**

**Suddenly it moves**

**with such a perfect grace.**

**Suddenly my life **

**doesn't seem such a waste.**

**It all revolves...**

**around you.**

**And there's no mountain to high,**

**no river to wide.**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there**

**by your side!**

**Storms clouds may gather**

**and stars may collide...**

**S- but I love you...**

**SA- I love you...**

**S- ...until the end...**

**Both- ...of time. **

**Come what may.**

**Come what may!**

**I will love you...**

Sonic is now telling the cast how the play ends. Everyone is so intrigued.

"The magical guitar falls from the roof and says: "The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.""

The duke is watching the dress rehearsal of the play, when he is then approached by Amy. She walked next to him and kneels beside him.

"This ending is silly." she said smugly, "Why would the courtesan go with the penniless writer...oops! I mean guitar player!"

She nudged him to look at Sonic. Sonic was looking at Sally, and she was looking back. They both had a deep love for each other in their eyes and the duke could see it. It all began to make sense to him now. Then he finished watching the play and noticed a lot of similarities between the play and what was going on. He was flabbergasted.

Sally and the echidna were finishing there lines.

**Both (SA&E)- Come what may!**

**I will love you!**

**Yes I will love you**

**Come what may! **

**I will love you **

**until my dying day!**

Everyone then turned to the duke as soon as they finished, looking for approval. He sat there, angry.

"I don't like zis ending!" he said, infuriated

Every one was in shock. "Don't like the ending, my dear duke?" asked Zidler.

"Why would zee courtesan choose a penniless guitar player over zee maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security? Zat's real love! Once zee guitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave her with nothing. I suggest zat she choose zee maharajah."

"But...but..sorry!" exclaimed Tails as he approached the duke, "Sorry, but that ending does not uphold the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty freedom and l..."

"I CARE NOT FOR YOUR RIDICOULUS DOGMA!" the duke shouted, "WHY SOULDN'T ZEE COURTESAN CHOOSE ZEE MAHARAJAH?"

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" shout Sonic. He quickly realized his mistake. "Uh...him. Him...she doesn't love... doesn't love him."

"Oh I see." he whispered under his breath. "Monsieur Zidler, zis ending will be rewritten... with zee courtesan choosing zee maharajah. And without zee lovers secret song. It will be rehearsed in zee morning for zee opening tomorrow night."

"But...my dear duke that will be impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Vector..." spoke up Sally as she walked over to the duke. "The duke is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now why don't you and I have a little supper, then afterwords, we can let Zidler know how we really want it to end, hmm?"

The duke looked over to Sonic, who was uncomfortable with the plan. He agreed to it and everyone went back to their dressing room.

As Sally left, sh bumped into a teary eyed Sonic.

"I don't want you to sleep with him." he said softly.

"He could destroy everything." she whispered into his ear. "You promised me you wouldn't be jealous. It will be alright."

Sonic hugged her tightly, he didn't want her to leave. Sally closed her eyes and began to softly stroke his quills.

**SA- come...what...may.**

**S- Come...what...may.**

They both smiled at each other and Sonic let her go. She left with the duke and Sonic went to the main dance floor of the Moulin Rouge. He soon noticed that everyone was there too. It was complete and utter silence throughout the dance floor.

_Sally had gone with the duke to save us all. And for our part, all we could do... was wait._

**A/N**

**There we go. My favorite part is next so stay tuned. Review, and don't flame!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Okay, here we go. This is my all time favorite part of the movie.**

**I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge.**

Everyone was at the Moulin Rouge, waiting. Sonic sat at a table in the corner alone, drinking the worry away. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

Then, Amy approached him and sat next to him. She had a very smug look on her face.

"Don't worry, Sonikku." She said, "You'll get your ending. Once the duke gets his...end...in."

Sonic pushed Amy away and she landed on the ground hard. She went to attack him but the narcoleptic echidna pulled her back.

"You keep your hands off me!" she screamed at Sonic.

Sonic had stood up and walked toward the echidna, who was still calming Amy down. He let her go and turned to face the hedgehog.

"Never fall in love with a girl who sells herself," he said, "it always ends BAD!"

The entire ensemble jumped at the sound of his voice. The echidna began to walk on to the dance floor. He looked around at the people around him, while Sonic blended back into the shadows.

"We have a dance!" The echidna announced. "In the brothels of Buenos Aires. It tells the story... of the prostitute!"

He snapped his fingers and a spotlight turned on and it was on Amy, who looked up in surprise. She walked onto the dance floor as people whistled at her. At the same time, a few people began to play tango music.

"And the man...who falls in love...with her."

The tango music kicked up and the two began to dance the tango. A few other people joined in on the dance.

"First," the echidna said, "there is desire."

They began to dance more erotically around the floor..

"Then, passion."

Another dancer caught Amy's eye and the echidna noticed this. She started to brake away from him but he grabbed her hand. She flinched from the pain.

"Then, suspicion!"

She continued to look at the other male dancers around her. The echidna was getting very mad at her. He danced with her more, but he was doing so at an odd pace.

"Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!"

Amy finally broke away from him and the other male dancers began to dance with her.

"When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust." he said, now watching her dance. "Without trust there is no love!"

He turned to Sonic, who was watching the whole event and getting really upset.

"Jealousy. Yes, jealousy...will drive you...MAD!"

He then quickly turned to Amy and the other dancers.

**E- Roxanne!**

**You don't have to put on that red light...**

**or walk the streets for money.**

**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.**

**Roxanne!**

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight.**

**Roxanne!**

**You don't have to sell your body to the night.**

Sonic did not want to stay around any longer. He turned towards the front door and began to walk. While he walked, he pictured what was happening with Sally and the duke.

**S- His eyes upon your face.**

**His hand upon your hand.**

**His lips caress your skin.**

**It's more than I can stand!**

**E- Roxanne!**

**S- Why does my heart cry?**

**E- Roxanne!**

**S- Feelings I can't fight!**

**You're free to leave me **

**but just don't deceive me **

**and please...**

**believe me when I say**

**I love you!**

Meanwhile, Sally and the duke were having supper. The duke slowly got up and walked over to her.

"When zis production succeeds, you will no longer be a cancan dancer. But an actress." he said to her as he took a box out of his pocket and opened it. Revealing a lovely diamond necklace.

"Accept it, from zis maharajah, to his courtesan."

The duke put the necklace around her neck. It was beautiful, she saw herself in a mirror and gasped at the beauty.

"And..." she stuttered "and the ending?"

The duke leaned and whispered into her ear. "Let Zidler keep his fairytale ending..."

Back at the Moulin Rouge, Sonic had walked out the door and was heading for his apartment. He could see the dukes home and stared at it for a long time.

**E- Roxanne!**

**S- Why does my heart cry?**

**E- you don't have to put on that red light.**

**Roxanne!**

**S- Feelings I can't fight.**

**E- You don't have to do your hair tonight.**

**Roxanne!**

**S- Your free to leave me **

**but just don't deceive me**

**and please...**

**believe me when I say**

**I love you!**

Sally and the duke were on the balcony now. The duke was kissing Sally on the neck. She could see Sonic from there and could see he was in pain.

**SA- Come what may...**

**I will love you,**

**until my dying day.**

"No." she whispered, causing the duke to stop.

"No?" he asked before looking out and seeing Sonic, "Oh I see, if it isn't our very own penniless guitar player?"

Sally walked back inside. The duke followed her and locked the door shut. He approached her rapidly, and she tried to back off.

"My dear duke..." she said, only to meet the back of his hand.

"Silence!" he shouted, grabbing her arm. "You made me believe zat you loved me?"

"No...I"

The duke slid his fingers down her neck and grabbed her new necklace. He proceeded to rip it off her. Causing a lot of pain to Sally's neck, so she screamed. She ran but the duke chased her and eventually cornered her, coincidentally, in his bedroom.

Sonic was now at his house, crying and shouting at everything. At the Moulin Rouge, the echidna had gotten Amy from the dancers, but they were now surround by them. And the echidna wasn't too happy with her.

**E- Roxanne!**

**S- Why does my heart cry?**

**Feelings I can't fight.**

**E- Roxanne!**

**You don't have to put on that red light!**

**Roxanne!**

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight!**

The duke pushed Sally onto his bed and prepared to have his way with her. She was as terrified as one could ever get.

**D- Why does my heart cry?**

**E- ROXANNE!**

**D- Feelings I can't hide!**

**E- ROXANNE!**

Amy was still dancing until the the echidna came up behind her. He grabbed her by the back and threw her to the floor, knocking her out cold. The echidna gave her a cold look and walked away.

Sally closed her tear filled eyes and was waiting for the duke to pounce on top of her, but he didn't. She opened her eyes to see that the duke was passed out cold on the floor. In his place was Big the cat, with his umbrella in his hand. Big took Sally and brought her back to Sonic's place.

Sonic was staring out a window, crying, when he heard the door open. In came Sally and Big. She ran into his arms and they hugged and kissed each other.

"I couldn't do it!" she choked out. "I saw you there and...and the duke he saw!"

She continued to sob into his shoulder. He calmed her down and softly stroked her hair.

"Sonic, I love you."

"It's okay...it's okay."

"I couldn't do it, I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie. I..."

"That's right, we don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight."

"Leave? What about the show."

Sonic hugged her tighter. "I don't care about the show. I care about you. We have each other and that's all that matters."

Sally smiled, "As long as we have each other." she leaned forward to kiss him.

Sonic turned to Big. "Big take Sally to her dressing room. Help her pack whatever she needs."

"Yes, I will" the cat said back

"Thank you."Sally and Big left.

At the dukes home, Zidler was helping him up. He was not happy at all.

"The boy has bewitched her, somehow. I want her back, Zidler."

Zidler nodded at the duke. As the duke got to his feet, he looked Zidler in the eye.

"Find her. And tell her zat zee show will end my way. And zat she will come to me when zee curtain falls. Or I will have zee boy killed."

Zidler was mortified, "K..kill...killed?"

The duke turned to Shadow, his body guard, who had an evil smile on his face. "Killed" he replied.

**A/N**

**Another chapter down! Only two more to go.**

**Please read and review, but no flaming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**One more chapter to go! **

**I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge.**

Sally was in her room, getting all her things into her suitcase. She had failed to notice that Zidler and Vanilla had entered. Sally walked into the other room and brought her suitcase to the door.

"Forgive the intrusion." said Zidler, frightening Sally.

Sally took a deep breath and continued to get her things. "You're wasting your time Vector."

"Sally, you don't understand." Zidler reasoned, "The duke is going to kill Sonic. Unless the show ends his way and you sleep with him, he will have Sonic killed."

Sally gasped at the thought of seeing Sonic die, she walked over to Zidler and gave him a snide look. "He doesn't scare us."

"He's a powerful person, Sally. You know that he can and will do it."

Sally got very mad, she walked over to her drawer and got more things to put in her suit case. She stomped back and forth between those places, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I don't need you anymore!" she yelled at him, "All my life, you made me feel like I was only worth what a person would pay for me. But Sonic loves me, for me! And that is worth everything."

She put on a jacket and began to leave out the door.

"We are going away from you, away from the duke, and away from the Moulin Rouge! Good bye Vector" she picked up her stuff and left. Vector chased her down the hall, Vanilla followed behind the two.

"You're dying, Sally" he said without remorse. Sally stopped cold. "You're dying."

Sally did not want to believe him. "Another trick that you've concocted, Vector?"

"No, the doctor told us."

Sally turned to Vanilla, who was looking down at the floor. "Vanilla?" she didn't respond. Sally broke down sobbing.

"I'm dying." she cried to herself. "I...I'm dying."

Sally walked back into her room and looked out the window to her left and saw Sonic's apartment. She began to think of what he was going to tell him.

**SA- I was a fool**

**to believe.**

**A fool to believe.**

**It all ends today.**

**Yes it all ends...today.**

Zidler came up behind her and she cried into his soldier. It was just as difficult for him as it was for her. He didn't want to tell her this, but he had to.

"Send Sonic away." he said, "Only you can save him."

"He'll fight for me." she responded, calming back down.

"Yes, unless he believes that you don't love him any more."

"What?" she asked, beginning to sob once more.

"You're a great actress. Make him believe that you don't love him. Hurt him, to save him." He looked her in the eye, there was much regret in his eyes. " The show must go on, Sally. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love."

Sally slowly walked into her room, and got a new set of cloths on. She was crying the whole way.

**SA- Today's the day...**

**Both (SA&VZ)- When dreaming ends.**

Zidler walked away from her, so she could get ready. He walked through the back of the newly built stage. Almost everything was ready for the show that night.

**VZ- Another hero,**

**another mindless crime...**

**behind the curtain,**

**in the pantomime.**

He walked past all the performers, they all greeted him warmly as he passed. He said nothing to them as he continued to walk.

**VZ- On and on**

**Does anybody know what we are living for?**

**What ever happened**

**we leave it all to chance.**

**Another heartache,**

**another failed romance.**

Zidler got on the stage and he started to walk down the aisles towards the front door. People were still working on the set as he passed by.

**VZ- On and on**

**Does anybody know what we are living for?**

**The show must go on.**

**The show must go on.**

**Outside, the dawn is breaking on the stage**

**that holds our final destiny.**

**The show must go on!**

**The show must go on!**

Sally was finishing putting on her makeup. She wiped the now dried tears off her cheeks. As she finished, she took one good look at herself in the mirror.

**SA- Inside my heart is breaking,**

**my makeup may be flaking.**

**But my smile...**

**still stays on.**

**VZ- The show must go on.**

**The show must go on!**

Sally exited her dressing room and began to walk towards where Zidler was. She faked a smile as she walked down the aisle up to him.

**SA- I'll top the bill,**

**I'll earn the kill,**

**I have to find the will to carry on with the...**

**VZ- on with the...**

**Both- on with the...**

**on with the show!**

**VZ- On with the show!**

**On with the show!**

**The show...**

**must...go...on!**

Sally passed by Zidler and opened the door. She took a deep breath and walked over to Sonic's apartment, where he was waiting for her.

Sonic was looking out the window, he saw her enter the building and prepared to leave with her. All his stuff was ready and packed on his bed. She opened the door and he turned to meet her, but something was off.

"What's wrong, Sally?" he asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm staying with the duke." she replied, still trying to hold back her tears. "After I left, the duke came to see me, and he offered me everything. But I could never see you again."

"What?" he asked heartbroken "but what about last night, what we said to each other?"

"I don't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime that you want to. But this is my home, the Moulin Rouge is my home."

"No...no please. There must be something else."

She turned and started to walk out the door, but Sonic stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Outside, a storm had started. Rain was pouring onto the streets.

"What is wrong?" he begged. "Tell me what it is, please! Tell me the truth."

"The truth..." she started, giving Sonic an angry face. "The truth is that I am the Hindu courtesan...and I choose the maharajah!"

You could practically hear Sonic's heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Sally left without saying another word, and he stood there like he had just been shot. He turned around he punched the wall next to him, breaking through it like it was Styrofoam. He ripped through his room, punching walls, breaking furniture and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sally returned to the Moulin Rouge to get ready for the show that night. But she was hearing a big ruckus outside. It was Sonic and he was standing in front of the building in the pouring rain.

"SALLY!" he screamed, "SALLY!"

Two men came out and began beating him. In a matter of minutes, he was lying there, unmoving, on the sidewalk. Eventually, Tails and the rest of his group had found him and brought him back to his room.

Sonic sat there in his bed, staring at the wall. Tails was sitting in a chair next to him, trying to cheer him up in any way he could.

"Things are always as they seem, Sonic." he said to the grief stricken blue hedgehog.

"No, Tails." said Sonic, with a hint of hatred in his voice. "Things are exactly the way that they seem."

"You know, you may only see as a drunken, vice ridden fox whose friends are nothing more than pimps and girls from the brothels, but I know about art and love. If only because I long for it with every fiber of my being." he said to him. "She loves you, Sonic. I know she does."

Sonic no longer wanted to hear the fox speak to him. "Go away Tails. Please."

Tails didn't budge, he still tried to comfort him. "Please, leave me alone."

Tails would still not move. Sonic wanted him gone, he no longer wanted any contact with anybody.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed, making the fox jump back.

Tails walked over to the door, and opened the door. He took one last look at the hedgehog, then he left.

_I wanted to shut out what Tails had said. But his words had filled me with doubt. And there was only one way to be sure._

A few minutes later Sonic put on his coat and went to the bank. He withdrew all his savings and then left. Down the street, at the Moulin Rouge, the play was already about to begin.

_I had to know. So I returned to the Moulin Rouge...one...last...time._

**A/N**

**And another chapter down.**

**The epic conclusion is coming up. **

**Please review and DO NOT FLAME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**I wanted to get all these chapters out before school started, and I did it one day before school! I still highly recommend that you watch the movie first! I am sure you can find it on youtube or Netflix! **

**Also, look up this ending song, because I think that it gets a little confusing. A lot of things happen during the singing. **

**I don't own Sonic or Moulin Rouge.**

The play had already started by the time Sonic got there, so it wasn't hard to sneak in. The entire theater was packed, the duke was sitting in the front row.

Tails and the echidna were getting ready for their parts. Both were walking up a set of stairs.

"I just don't get it, I know she loves him." said Tails, "why would she send him away?"

"What if one of them is a duke and the other..." the echidna passed out and fell down the stairs. He landed in front of Sonic. Thinking quickly, he took his costume and wore it, as a disguise.

Sonic continued further backstage and almost ran into Shadow. The duke gave him specific instructions to kill Sonic if he saw him enter. Sonic got by him and entered Sally's dressing room. Sally was already on stage performing, hypnotizing the audience with her beauty.

"What a magnificent performance." Tails said as he approached his place.

A few minutes later, while Zidler was waiting for his part, Shadow came up behind him and turned him around. Tails, who was only a few feet away, heard everything.

"The boy is here." said Shadow

"I told Sally if Sonic came near her, he'd be killed!" replied a shocked Zidler

"He soon will be." said Shadow, now brandishing his gun and leaving.

Tails was now panicking. "That...that's why...she...she's pushing him away to save him. I've got to tell him before it's too late."

But before he could, the scaffold he was standing on rose up into the rafters. He was now almost a hundred feet above the stage.

"Oh my, this is high up." said the now terrified fox.

Sally entered her dressing room and walked up to the mirror to fix her makeup, only to see Sonic in the mirror's reflection. Sally gasped and turned to see him. His quills were wet from the rain, and his eyes were bloodshot. His fur was a darker color than it usually was and there were dark circles around his eyes.

(**quick A/N he is not dark Sonic. If I had to give it a name it would be: crazy Sonic**.)

"I've come to pay my bill..." he said in a low tone.

"Sonic... you shouldn't be here." she walked out the door. Sonic followed her.

Out on the stage, Zidler was saying his lines.

"Jealousy has driven the guitar player into hiding! But I have found him!"

Sally was trying to get away from Sonic, but he grabbed her by the wrist. He turned her around to see his angry but heartbroken face. The stagehands were trying to get Sonic away from Sally, but to no avail.

"You made me believe that you loved me!" he said aggressively to her. "So why shouldn't I pay you?"

"She has to get on stage!" shouted one of the stagehands.

"Sonic, please." begged Sally. "There's no point, just please go."

Sally broke away and ran from him, but he continued to chase her.

"If it makes you feel better..." Sonic shouted. "you did your job very...very well!"

Sally ran down a long corridor to where she was supposed to be, which was behind the doors of the "palace". But Sonic was still mere feet behind her. People tried to stop Sonic, only to be knocked down by him. Sally looked ahead of her and saw Shadow, gun at the ready, and with a nice big evil smile on his face.

"Why can't I pay you like everyone else does?" Sonic shouted at her.

"No!" she said staring at shadow, "no don't!"

Sonic didn't even notice him, all he saw was Sally. He ran behind her and grabbed her very aggressively, she started to cry and push him off, but he would not go.

"If it wasn't real...then why can't I pay you?"

Shadow cocked the gun and began aiming for his head. "Hold still you littler faker."

On stage, Zidler was signaling the crew to open the doors on the big palace in the background.

"Let the big palace doors be open! Open the doors!"

Sonic was shaking Sally vigorously back and forth. Shadow was just about ready to fire and end Sonic's life.

"Let me pay! Tell me it wasn't real!"

"Sonic, please..."

"TELL ME IT WASN"T REAL!"

"Open the doors!"

"TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"Sonic!"

"Open the doors!"

"TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

The doors to the "palace" opened and exposed the two to the entire audience, including the duke. Everyone was silent, Sally had tears going down her face. Shadow backed off so no one who would see him, and he tried to find another way to kill him. Zidler was trying to think of something to keep the show going.

"Ah hahaha!" he laughed. "Although he has shaven his beard and adopted a disguise, my eyes don't lie!For it is he, the same penniless guitar player! Driven mad by jealousy"

Tails was still trying to get down, when he noticed Shadow circling around the theater to get a good shot at Sonic.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. Then, he searched more frantically for a way down.

On the stage, Sonic picked up Sally by the arm and dragged her down to Zidler. He then, dropped her and looked at the duke, then to Zidler.

"This girl is yours now." he announced. He took the money out of his pocket and threw it at her. "I've paid my whore!"

The duke smiled as he saw this. Sonic looked down angrily at Sally, who was still sobbing her eyes out.

"I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me." He sobbed. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!"

Sonic took off down the stage and in front of the duke. He gave him a big death stare, before leaving down the aisle. Zidler helped Sally up to her feet and he comforted her. Sally didn't want to continue anymore.

"It'll be alright." he whispered to her, "the show must go on."

"See this guitar player doesn't love you. See how he flees the kingdom!" Zidler announced to the audience. "And now my bride, it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens, and say your wedding vows."

Tails tried to remember his lines, "Oh, I've got it!" suddenly the scaffold under him collapsed and he hung on to the rest of the rafters for dear life.

"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!" he shouted as he let go and flew down to the ground using his tails.

Sonic, who was almost at the door, stopped and turned to see Tails. Everyone else also looked to Tails. Sally saw this as a perfect opportunity to fix this. She broke away from Zidler and faced the crowd.

**SA- I never knew...**

**I could feel like this.**

**It's like I've never seen**

**the sky before.**

**Want to vanish...**

**inside your kiss.**

**Everyday I'm loving you...**

**more and more.**

**Listen to my heart,**

**can you hear it sing?**

Sonic looked to Sally, was still crying her heart out and slowly began to walked towards her.

**SA- Come back to me...**

**and forgive everything!**

**Seasons may change**

**winter to spring...**

**I love you... **

**until the end of time.**

**S- Come what may...**

The audience turned to see Sonic walking forwards toward Sally. He was smiling and walked at a brisk pace.

**S- Come what may...**

**Come what may**

**Come what may!**

**I will love you...**

**SA- I will love you!**

**S-...until my dying day!**

The duke sat there in his seat, he was not very happy. He was looking around for Shadow, who was now near the band players. He took out his gun and began to aim at Sonic.

**Both- Come what may!**

**S- Come what may!**

**SA- Come what may!**

**Both- I will love you...**

**until my dying day!**

Shadow got ready to pull the trigger, but Tails ran up to him and tackled him. "Sonic! They're trying to kill you!"

The gun flew across the stage and landed in front of Zidler. He did not notice the gun. Shadow pushed the fox off and backed off into the shadows.

Zidler started to improvise the plot. He called the guards to seize them and chaos ensued. People were running around like crazy, Amy decided to hide up in the rafters and notice Shadow trying to get the gun.

Suddenly, the echidna burst through and calmed everyone down. "It's okay. Everyone back to work!"

All the performers turned to the duke and they all got into a line, with Tails, Sonic, Sally and Zidler in the front. The duke was getting really agitated now as he urged Shadow to get the gun.

**T- No matter what you say...**

**All- …the show is ending our way.**

**VZ- the show must go on!**

**All- Come on and stand your ground...**

**For freedom!**

**Beauty, truth and Love!**

**You can't fool the children of the revolution!**

Shadow was inched away from getting the gun. The duke was on the edge of his seat now.

**SA- I'll fly away!**

**S- My gift is my song!**

**All- No, you won't fool the children of the revolution!**

**The children of the revolution.**

**SA- I'll fly away!**

**S- My gift is my song!**

Shadow had got the gun and was just about to fire. But Amy, who was still in the rafters, took a sand bag and dropped it on his head. The gun flew into the air. The duke got up and began walking out of the building.

**SA&S- I will love you...**

**Yes, I will love you...**

Before the duke could leave, the gun landed a few inches behind him. He turned and picked up the gun. He sprinted down the aisle with the gun in his hand, pointing at Sonic.

"My way!" He shouted as he got closer, "My way! My way! MY WAY!"

**SA&S- I will love you **

**until my dying day!**

The duke started to pull the trigger, but was met with a punch to the face by Zidler. The gun flew out of his hands and the duke landed and the ground, hard.

The curtain had closed and they were all celebrating, especially Sonic and Sally. Everyone was cheering for them.

"Stand by for curtain call!" announced one of the stagehands.

Sonic kissed Sally on the lips and turned to shake hands with Zidler and Tails. He went to grab Sally's hand but found that she wasn't there. She was on the ground, gasping for air.

"Sally?" he asked as he went to her side. "Sally, what's wrong? What's wrong?"

The only answer he got was more wheezing and gasping from her. This was drawing everyone's attention. Sally started to cough up blood, and some got on Sonic.

"Somebody get some help!" he asked desperately. He knelt down and held her close to him.

"Vanilla!" shouted Zidler. "Get the doctor!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic..." she gasped out. "I...I'm...dying"

She continued to gasp and wheeze, and Sonic was crying his heart out. His heart was breaking again, only this time it felt worse than it did earlier. She started whimpering as she was drowning in her own blood.

"I'm so sorry"

"Shh...don't say that. The doctor's coming." He sobbed. "You're gonna be okay."

"No...no...no I'm not." she was still gasping. "I feel so cold, Sonic."

No one was doing anything, all they could do was watch as one of their friends died. There was not one person there who was not crying. Sonic started to rock her back and forth in his arms.

"You're okay." he sobbed out. "you're gonna be fine, Sally. Please, just stay with me. I...I love you."

Sally smiled at him, she was accepting her fate. "You...you have to go on, Sonic."

"I can't, not without you."

"You've got so much to give...please...tell our story. Tell our story, Sonic. That way...I'll always be with you..." her breathing was getting fainter and fainter as the seconds passed.

"Promise me...that...you...will." she whispered.

"I...I...promise." Sonic whispered back, his voice cracked from the crying.

"I...I love...you...Sonic..."

"Please, Sally..." but it was too late, she was gone.

Sonic sat there with her body, Until finally, he cried as loud as he possibly could. Crying for his first, true love.

Outside, the crowd was still cheering, still not knowing of the tragedy that had just occurred backstage. The duke had left the Moulin Rouge and was walking down the lonely streets of Paris.

Several months later, Sonic sat all alone in his room. All he did, day and night, was type.

_Days had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months. Until, one not so very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But most of all, a story about love, a love that will live forever. _

Sonic finished typing on his typewriter, he took the sheet of paper out and put it with a stack of others. Then he put on his hat and coat and left out the door. Tears were still streaming down his face for the loss of his beloved Sally. A love that will never die out

_The End._

**S- The greatest thing...**

**you'll ever learn...**

**is just to love...**

**and be loved...**

**in return.**

**A/N**

**And that is it. I hope everyone liked this. I really enjoyed doing this and was thinking of doing another musical based crossover. Please Review and tell me what you think. And please don't Flame.**

**Yours truly,**

**SecondxtoxNone96**


End file.
